Call Me When You're Sober
by I-Wear-A-Halo
Summary: Hot tears filled his eyes and he laughed cynically damn near scaring himself. The salty cursed liquid made its way down his cheek and he could only take another sip. A DASEY


Disclaimer: I do not own LWD but i'm Michael is the luv of my life

Warnings: Sexual themes, violence

Pairings: Dasey, Case/Sam a little bit but mostly Dasey

Hi! This is my very first LWD fic, and i hope you like it. Flames are welcome because i get to laugh at your pathetic asses. Constructive Criticism is welcome and so is very much praise. Basically i accept everything. lol. please R&R

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: This has to stop

All he could feel was the slow burn as the alcohol made its way down his throat and it somehow managed to numb the pain he felt but somehow made him feel even more shittier. He hated what it did to him, the things it made him feel, the things it made him do; everything. Hot tears filled his eyes and he laughed cynically; damn near scaring himself. The salty cursed liquid made its way down his cheek and he could only take another sip.

"Derek!" Casey yelled as she pounded on his bedroom door

He only let his head loll back to hit the headboard and mutter a string of curses. Looking back up, he saw his step-sister standing the doorway; arms crossed over her full chest, looking as feisty as usual. He licked his lips slightly as a few thoughts filled his head but shook it away and looked back at her.

"What do you want Case?" he asked angrily and took another sip from the bottle

"The rest of them are going out to the bowling alley. You want to go?" she asked in an annoyed tone

"No, can't you see I'm busy?" he asked gesturing to the bottle in his hand

Casey frowned slightly, "Derek.."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes with a scoff, "Nothing! You're such a stupid brat!"

With that said she had bounced off of the wall, leaving the door open and heading to her room. Derek could here the door slam shut and closed his eyes briefly before sighing, taking another sip.

0.0.0.0.0.

Casey sat on laid on her bed, staring up at her wall and couldn't help but feel a tinge of worry. Derek had drunken occasionally but lately its like you couldn't tear him away from a bottle and she'd have to help his drunken ass through the window at 3am. It scared her, she was afraid that one night he wouldn't make it home or one time he'd take it to the next level...no, he would never be abusive. Thats just not Derek...but...NO. She sighed heavily and looked at the bedside clock; 7:14. George, Nora and the kids should be home at 8.

"Gotta go to the bathroom," she said to herself and threw herself out of bed

She stepped out of the door and went to the bathroom door. The light shown from the crack under the door and she breathed heavily, knocking on the door.

"Derek! Get out! I need to go!" she yelled through the doorway and she heard the faucet running

"Hold on Case!"

She knocked even more and the door swung open violently. Next thing she knew, Casey was pinned against the wall by Derek and she could smell pure alcohol on his breath.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you always have to be a fucking nag? Stop being a damn goody goody for two seconds of your boring life and while you are at it, stop being a fucking prude!" he yelled in her face and she closed her eyes with a slight whimper

"Derek-"

"Oh God! Are you going to cry or something now?"

She bit back the scared tears threatening to pour over her face, "No- Just- I-"

"Come on Case! Spit it out!" he yelled and back up; unpinning her from the wall, she ran into the bathroom; slamming it behind her

As soon as she entered the bathroom she locked the door behind her and let the tears fall down her face. She slid to the floor with silent cries, with her back against the door. What the hell was wrong with him? Yeah they had gotten into fights, yelling and all but this time it was different; he had a look in his eyes, the way he had pinned her to the wall. He had been drinking and she knew it. But most of all...she knew this had to stop.

Derek looked at the closed door and suddenly felt a pang of guilt as he heard soft cries from the other side of the door. Had he hurt her? He stood there for a moment before waving it off. She'd be fine.

0.0.0.0.0.

Derek woke up later to a splitting headache and turned over in his bed to read the clock; 3:30 AM. He sighed and stood up, suddenly the memories of last night flooded his mind.

_He had downed probably one big bottle of tequila and decided to get ready for bed when Casey McDonald knocked on his door. He at first decided to be patient but when she furthered the pounding of the door, he had swung it open._

"_What the hell is wrong with you? Do you always have to be a fucking nag? Stop being a damn goody goody for two seconds of your boring life and while you are at it, stop being a fucking prude!" he yelled in her face and she closed her eyes with a slight whimper_

"_Derek-"_

"_Oh God! Are you going to cry or something now?"_

_She bit back the scared tears threatening to pour over her face, "No- Just- I-"_

"_Come on Case! Spit it out!" he yelled and back up; unpinning her from the wall, she ran into the bathroom; slamming it behind her_

His breathing hitched and he jumped out of bed, despite the pain in his head. He just had to make sure Casey was okay and he hadn't hurt her...in any way. Quietly shuffling to her room, as to not wake up the others, he knocked softly on the door, and opened it slightly to peer in. She was asleep soundly in the bed, her long brown hair pulled into a messy bun, leaving stray hair to fall onto her beautiful face. He smiled slightly and moved in the room. Making sure he closed it behind him and sat down next to little space she had left on the edge of her bed. Reaching out, he gently tucked the long chestnut brown hair behind her ears and moved down to her arms, making sure he didn't bruise her.

"Derek?" came a soft voice and he looked up at her sleepy eyes

"Hey..."

"What're you doing?" she asked more in confusion but a small hint of fear that brought him near tears

"I didn't hurt you earlier? Did I?" he asked in a shaky voice and she sat up, pulling the sheet to her chest

"No," she said quietly

"Casey, please tell me the truth."

She closed her eyes and licked her lips, "Derek, you didn't hurt me."

He sighed and looked at her. She lifted her eyes to meet his and let his hand reach out to stroke the side of her face. Leaning into the touch, her eyes closed, and her mouth opened slightly. He felt a smile spread on his lips and leaned forward to capture her bottom lip between his. She returned the kiss, letting her hands play with the ends of his hair and allowed his tongue to gently massage hers.

"Derek-" she said taking a breath

"Case, don't-"

She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his, "Derek, we can't do this..."

Derek swallowed the gulf ball forming in his throat and looked at her before standing up. Casey held her head in her hands and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," she said meekly

He closed his eyes, "No...I am."

She felt tears fill her eyes as he looked at her once more, leaving the room and looked up at the closed door. Derek moved down the hallway and into his room.

"Where'd I put that beer?" he asked himself quietly before rummaging through his dresser draw

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, did ya like? All reviews welcome. PLEASE REVIEW. lol. it'll make me update faster.


End file.
